Fighting Temptations
by JaneIsles
Summary: Oneshot between Lynette and Bree. What might happen in a hotel room in the middle of the night if you're furious?


Jealous

**Fighting ****Temptations**

She is surprised, when she sees Lynette in this hotel. She decided to take this one so that no one would see that she's with George. No one should know. Even Lynette, she thinks. She couldn't know that she'd be here for a business dinner exactly at the same evening. After dinner with George they want to go upstairs to their room, and he won't stay long. He's walking a few steps faster up the stairs when Bree sees Lynette between the tables. They keep in eye contact for a few seconds and then she walks off not sure if Lynette saw her with George.  
"God, she's looking so damn good in her working clothes!" she thinks. "What the hell am I doing here?"  
Suddenly it comes to her mind. She tolerates that she's drunk a bit, but she couldn't understand what she's doing here with him.

"George wait. I'm sorry, but I want you to go," she starts before they enter the room.

"I can't believe what I'm doing here. I don't want this and I don't want you around me, so would you go please?"

"But Bree…" he begins.

"No, don't… please", she stops him and without another word, he turns around and walks away.

She watches his back short and leans against the wall beside the door to her room. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I was wondering what you're doing her, alone!"

Lynette says looking at her, walking down the floor, approaching Bree with slowly steps. She stressed the word "Alone".

She hasn't expected her here and she frightens for a moment when she opens her eyes to see the blonde haired woman talking to her.

"Oh, Lynette, I didn't notice you're coming!" Bree answers and tries to hide the tenseness in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asks again in the same tone, ignoring Bree's sentence, approaching again.

"I…I just needed some time for me."  
"Just for yourself?"

"Of course, why not?"  
"Liar!" Lynette says.

"God ,Lynette!" Bree replies and her voice becomes a bit louder when she enters the room and without asking Lynette follows her inside and closes the door.

"I beg you! What the hell should that be?" she asks getting out of her shoes.

"Same question to you! I've seen you with George!"  
"And?!" she asks upset and swears in the same moment that she'll never drink so much alcohol again.

"That's so under your level!" she almost whispers until she gets a bit closer.

Bree starts to laugh.

"I can't understand what's so funny about that!" Lynette says getting more and more upset just like Bree.

"I can't believe that you're jealous!" Bree doesn't know it, she's just thinking about it all the time. Maybe it's just what she feels sometimes when she thinks about Lyn. She doesn't know what she feels about her. They've never talked about it. They shouldn't and actually there shouldn't be a cause to do, but now she can't take her words back.

"What?" She asks unbelievable. "That's kidding, and you're drunk! I'm not jealous!"

She doesn't want to tolerate that she's jealous at some times. She doesn't like the fact that she's with George, not only because she doesn't like him. But she'd never said this.

"Of course you are!" Bree goes on and wants to tease her a bit more. She leans at the soft sofa waiting for a reaction.

"Maybe, she hasn't noticed", Lynette asks herself and decides to try it in another way.

"Well, is there any reason to be?"  
"That's up to you!"

"Okay, I'll go now. I don't understand your whole behaviour and I can't understand what you want to reach with that…" she raises her hands and her voice got louder.

"Of course you don't know what I want!" she almost screams.

Bree just sees her back, but before she leaves, Bree starts to speak again.

"Lynette?" she asks more calm. It takes her seconds until she turns around; looking at her, waiting for her to say something more.

"I don't want you to go!"

"Then hold me back," she replies without moving.  
Without hesitating or thinking about some possible consequences, Bree walks through the room, cups her face with both hands and kisses her fast but soft in the same way. It feels so good. She just dreamed about it and the real thing is better than she'd ever imagined. The one thing she'd wanted for such a long time. Lynette still stands there like she did before Bree kissed her. After a while, Bree gets away form her, to look in her eyes. Suddenly, Lynette lays her hands on Bree's hips, pushing her against the wall behind her and leans against her. Slowly she goes up with her hands at her sides, she takes her hands and places them above her head and presses her lips at Bree's. She feels so good. She opens her lips and feels Lynette's tongue sliding over her own. The kiss gets more intensive and passionate with every moment. She moans quiet in her mouth and she feels breathless but amazing. Lynette breaks the kiss and slowly kisses her neck and her collarbone. Bree's eyes are closed. The contact between her lips and her own skin makes her feeling weak. Bree moans softly when Lyn takes her hands down and lets one hand slide under her blouse on her naked stomach.  
Her skin feels warm and more attractive to her than she'd imagined. She opens her blouse a bit and gently kisses her sternum when she's laid her hands at her back to pull her closer.

Lynette feels her heart beating fast and she wonders about herself and the reaction Bree's amazing body has to her. While she leans into another endless kiss, she slides down with her hand into her trousers and touches her most sensitive part.

"God Lynette…" she moans and holds her tighter, her head rests on her shoulder. Just like Bree, Lynette gets more breathless. She pulls her finger inside and begins to move it faster; she could feel her breath on her shoulder. She moans quiet and pulls her more tightly; she could feel her body move under her actions. She moves it faster and whispers in her ear.

"Don't… say again, that I don't know what you want!"

Bree's eyes are closed; she's unable to do anything! She feels so damn good and loved.

She shivers when the orgasm hits her with passion and she moans into her shoulder.  
The blonde haired woman cups her face again and gives her another breath-taking kiss. She still holds it, looking in her eyes. They're filled with love, her cheeks are red and a few hairs rest on her forehead. Lynette raises a hand, lightly shivering and wipes it away, giving her a smile. She smiles back. "You're so sexy when you're furious!"


End file.
